1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc reproducing device capable of reproducing a large-size disc 12 centimeters in diameter and a small-size disc 8 centimeters in diameter.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a disc reproducing device of this type is designed to drive a large-size disc 12 centimeters in diameter inserted thereinto. Thus, to reproduce a small-size disc 8 centimeters in diameter, the disc needs to be set in an adapter dedicated thereto before being inserted into the device.
However, such a conventional disc reproducing method of using an adapter has the following disadvantages. An 8-cm-diameter disc cannot be reproduced without an adapter and thus care needs to be taken for the storage of the adapter. Moreover, mounting an 8-cm-diameter disc in the adapter requires much time.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a disc reproducing device having a disc detecting mechanism. The disc detecting mechanism includes: a disc detecting lever; a lock plate; a lock pin; and means for positioning the large-diameter disc. The disc detecting lever has its main end rotated by being pressed by the outer periphery of a large-diameter disc inserted into the device and thereby having its front end moved horizontally. Also, the disc detecting lever rotates in the reverse direction after the passage of the largest dimensioned portion of the large-diameter disc. The lock plate follows the movement of the front end of the disc detecting lever so as to move horizontally. The lock pin is, in the normal state, locked by the lock plate in a protruding state so as to position a small-diameter disc inserted into the device. Also, the lock pin is unlocked by the horizontal movement of the lock plate, and is pushed by the outer periphery of the inserted large-diameter disc to its down position. Furthermore, the lock pin is locked in its falling-down state by the reverse-directional movement of the lock plate caused by the passage of the largest dimensioned portion of the large-diameter disc. In this construction, when a small-diameter disc is inserted into the device, the lock pin positions the small-diameter disc in a reproducing position, and when a large-diameter disc is inserted into the device, the lock pin is pressed by the outer periphery of the large-diameter disc so as to allow the passage of the large-diameter disc. Consequently, either a large-diameter or small-diameter disc can be reproduced.
Moreover, in the disc reproducing device of the present invention, the aforementioned disc detecting mechanism has an adjusting plate and a shift arm. The adjusting plate follows the horizontal movement of the lock plate so as to move horizontally and moves rotatably about a shaft. The shift arm is arranged rotatably about the shaft, and is unlocked by the horizontal, inward movement of the adjusting plate so that it is rotated by being pressed by the outer periphery of the large- or small-diameter disc. In this construction, regardless of whether a large-diameter disc or a small-diameter disc is inserted, the positioning of the inserted disc in the reproducing position can be detected by confirming the movement of the adjusting plate.
Further, the disc reproducing device of the present invention has a disc clamping mechanism with clamping means. The disc clamping means rotates in synchronization with the rotation of the adjusting plate and retains a large- or small-diameter disc inserted into the device in a turntable. In this construction, positioning and clamping of a disc can be achieved concurrently.
Further, the disc reproducing device of the present invention is characterized in that the position of the large- or small-diameter disc determined by the positioning means or the lock pin is offset inwardly in the device relative to the position of the large- or small-diameter disc retained in the turntable by the clamping means. In this construction, when the disc is retained in the turntable, an offset-equivalent gap is secured between the disc and the positioning means or the lock pin. This makes smooth rotation of the disc possible.
Further, the disc reproducing device of the present invention has a suspension chassis. The suspension chassis rotationally supports the clamping arm of the disc clamping mechanism and is supported via a damper and a damper spring by the main chassis of the device. In this construction, the suspension chassis, which is in a floating state during reproduction of a disc, is provided with a disc clamping mechanism. This allows the disc reproducing device to be applied to an audio apparatus which receives vibration caused by vehicles or the like.
Further, in the disc reproducing device of the present invention, the suspension chassis has suspension lock means. The suspension lock means, in the normal state, fixes the suspension chassis to the main chassis, and releases the fixing during reproduction of a disc. In this construction, when a disc is deactivated, the suspension chassis is fixed tightly to the main chassis, and, when the disc is activated, the suspension chassis is kept in a floating state. This enables disc reproduction free of sound fluctuation.
Further, the disc reproducing device of the present invention is characterized in that, when the adjusting plate rotates, the movement of the adjusting plate drives the suspension lock means to operate, and the movement of the suspension lock means rotates the clamping arm so as to clamp the large- or small-diameter disc. In this construction, the operations ranging from insertion to clamping of a large- or small-diameter disc can be achieved successively in a short period of time.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a disc reproducing device includes: a chassis mechanism composed of an upper chassis, a lower chassis, and a suspension chassis; a disc conveyance mechanism for conveying a disc between an insertion/ejection position and a reproducing position within the device; a disc detecting mechanism having lock means, the lock means having positioning means used for a small-diameter disc inserted, the lock means for releasing the locking of the positioning means so that it is pushed by the outer periphery of a large-diameter disc to its down position when the inserted disc is the large-diameter disc; a suspension lock mechanism for locking and unlocking the suspension chassis relatively to the lower chassis in synchronization with the movement of the disc detecting mechanism; a disc clamping mechanism disposed in the suspension chassis for clamping the disc conveyed to the reproducing position onto a turntable; and a disc reproducing mechanism for reproducing the clamped disc. In this construction, a disc, regardless of whether it is a large-diameter or small-diameter disc, can be reproduced simply by inserting the disc into the device.
Accordingly, the disc reproducing device of the present invention is constructed in the following manner. That is, the disc reproducing device having a disc detecting mechanism. The disc detecting mechanism includes: a disc detecting lever; a lock plate; a lock pin; and means for positioning the large-diameter disc. The disc detecting lever has its main end rotated by being pressed by the outer periphery of a large-diameter disc inserted into the device and thereby having its front end moved horizontally. Also, the disc detecting lever rotates in the reverse direction after the passage of the largest dimensioned portion of the large-diameter disc. The lock plate follows the movement of the front end of the disc detecting lever so as to move horizontally. The lock pin is, in the normal state, locked by the lock plate in a protruding state so as to position a small-diameter disc inserted into the device. Also, the lock pin is unlocked by the horizontal movement of the lock plate, and is pushed by the outer periphery of the inserted large-diameter disc to its down position. Furthermore, the lock pin is locked in its falling-down state by the reverse-directional movement of the lock plate caused by the passage of the largest dimensioned portion of the large-diameter disc. With this construction, a disc, regardless of whether it is a large-diameter or small-diameter disc, can be reproduced simply by inserting the disc into the device.
Moreover, the disc reproducing device of the present invention is constructed in the following manner. That is, the disc reproducing device includes: a chassis mechanism composed of an upper chassis, a lower chassis, and a suspension chassis; a disc conveyance mechanism for conveying a disc between an insertion/ejection position and a reproducing position within the device; a disc detecting mechanism with lock means, the lock means having positioning means used for a small-diameter disc inserted the lock means for releasing the locking of the positioning means so that it is pushed by the outer periphery of a large-diameter disc to its down position when the inserted disc is the large-diameter disc; a suspension lock mechanism for locking and unlocking the suspension chassis relatively to the lower chassis in synchronization with the movement of the disc detecting mechanism; a disc clamping mechanism disposed in the suspension chassis for clamping the disc conveyed to the reproducing position onto a turntable; and a disc reproducing mechanism for reproducing the clamped disc. With this construction, a disc, regardless of whether it is a large-diameter or small-diameter disc, can be reproduced simply by inserting the disc into the device.
The present invention has been made to solve the above described problems in the prior art, and has a first object to provide a disc reproducing device capable of reproducing either a large-diameter or small-diameter disc without using an adopter dedicated to a small-diameter disc, and has a second object to provide a disc reproducing device capable of reproducing a disc, regardless of whether it is a large-diameter or small-diameter disc, simply by inserting the disc into the device.